One Big Storm
by E.K.A10
Summary: what will happen when a big storm hits with Brennan and Booth stuck in her apartment for who knows how long and it happens to be dark almost the whole time. 1st fanfic so yeah please read summary not very good tho hope you enjoy!


**Brennan was surprised to hear a knock on her apartment door close to midnight she wasn't surprised to see Booth through her peep hole with a big bunch of things.**

As she open the door she saw a cheeky grin appear on his handsome face. She couldn't help but look him up and down taking in all he was wearing. She liked it when he wore his casual clothes.

" Ahh Bones... Bones" Booth said rather impatiently because what he was hold was heavy.

" Hi Booth what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would bring you over some supplies I was getting myself some because this storm is going to be big and I wanted to make sure your apartment will survive it. So are you going to let me in or am I just going to stand out here all night and wait?"

"Booth I didn't ask you to get me stuff I was paining to go out in the morning and get my supplies myself and I am quite capable of making sure my apartment will be up to standards for this storm I also have a few days to prepare as the storm is not due for a few days"

"Bones just let me in already and I would have to say this genius scientist is wrong for once in her life"

"Booth I am not wrong I am very rarely wrong so you were almost correct in saying that but it's not the first time in my life being wrong so therefore you were incorrect in saying that"

"Bones just let me in before I drop all of this stuff please"

She couldn't help but slightly grin at his pouty face expression "Since you said please it would be rude of me to decline you after the kind gesture you have just shown. I will allow you to enter my apartment"

"In that case bones you mind moving out of the doorway"

She stepped aside and let him in. After closing the door behind him she slowly followed him to the kitchen where he placed down his arm full of groceries on her counter top.

"Bones you wanna help me put some of this stuff away"

"Booth I already told you I was going to go tomorrow morning and get all the necessary items you keep these for yourself"

"Bones I'm just being nice please just except it as a gift. It will make me happy and you want me to be happy" he gave her his most charming smile.

"Ok Booth I will except your gift as a kind gesture how much would you like me to give you for it, I guess it has saved me some time"

"Bones the point of a gift is you don't have to pay for it"

"But I want to" she said in a quiet voice.

"Well you don't get to this time just be happy" he said giving her a sly smile.

"But Booth you said it will make you happy, it would make me happy if you just let me pay and I know what tight budget you are on with the little amount of pay you receive"

"Bones I do fine for myself thankyou very much just because I don't make as much money as you doesn't mean I'm tight"

"Booth I didn't mean it like that I just ment.."

Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off "Bones you can't just say stuff like that and expect me not to get offended. I gotta go see you next week after this storm has pasted"

Before she could get another word in he was out of the kitchen and heading for the door.

"Booth please wait! Let me explain you know I'm not good at this type of thing"

But he didn't stop he was out the door and heading down the hallway, he felt like a jerk just ignoring her like that but he was annoyed. As he stepped into to elevator he heard a crack of thunder and knew the storm had just started and there was no way of leaving this building without putting himself in danger. He punched the elevator wall in annoyance, at that second he decided he didn't care if he put himself in danger he had to leave he couldn't possibly turn around and go back up to her after being a jerk to her like that she deserved more. The elevator finally got to the bottom floor he stepped out unaware of his partner standing in front of him as he was looking at the ground. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist pulling him into a gentle hug. After he realized who the woman was that was holding him in her grasp he hugged her back and whispered in her ear 'sorry'.

She crabbed his hand and pulled him back into the elevator. "Booth I'm sorry I didn't realize it would hurt your feelings that much and there is no way I'm letting you go home when the storm has just started"

"I'll be fine to go home it's just the start how bad could that be?"

"Booth it's been all over the news and papers warning everyone that this is a very unpredictable storm who knows how long it will go for or how bad it will be I'm not letting you go home but if I'm really that bad to be around for that time I will move myself to the bed room the whole time with a supply of food but you do have to make the exception that I will need to use the bathroom"

"Bones it's your apartment I would not make you do that and I love being around you, your my partner"

"Thankyou Booth I would find it rather unpleasant to be in my room for who knows how long with this storm"

He pulled her into a big bear hug "Bones I thought you knew me better than that" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Bones where do you keep the matches"

"Booth I don't see why you need them I can just get them later if we find we need them"

"Ok. I'll set up camp on the couch"

"I don't know what that means Booth but I do know were not going to be camping anytime soon with this storm it would be very dangerous to even try camping in this"

"Geez Bones it's a figure of speech. I meant I would get the couch ready for me to sleep on"

"Yes well I assumed you would want to make it a comfy place to sleep but I don't see the resemblance between setting up camp and making a spot to sleep on the couch"

"Okay, ok Bones don't worry anyway you got some blankets for me to sleep with and a pillow?"

"Of course I have the appropriate items for you to use while sleeping"

"Bones you know I would really love to be relaxing right now so about the blankets"

She walk of at that and came back a few minutes later with a few blankets and a variety of pillows for him to pick from.

"I hope these will suit you for the next few nights"

"They will be fine Bones thank you" he gave her a quick smile before grabbing the bedding out of her hand.

They both silently helped each other make to couch into a bed. Booth couldn't help looking over at his gorgeous partner so focused on flattening out the wrinkles in the blanked. After finishing the temporary bed Brennan offered Booth some beer.

—

They both settled into the couch to watch some tv on Brennan's new bought tv. 20 minutes in all the power went out due to the storm, they both sat in silence for a minute or two while waiting for the power to return when it didn't Brennan got up to try and find some sort of light.

"Bones I told you it would be a good idea to have the matches out in case this happened"

"Oww my toe!"

"Bones are you ok"

"Yes I am quiet alright I just hit my toe on the edge of the couch due to the fact it is very dark in here"

"Bones maybe you should just sit down and wait"

"Booth it's fine I know where everything is"

"Ok just be careful alright Bones"

At that second she tripped over Booths foot and fell straight on top of him. He could feel her warm breath dancing over his cool face. He felt very comfortable with her right on top of him he knew any second now she would jump off and try to put some distance between them and he would let her.

She was enjoying the feel of his well formed muscles under her body she could hear and feel his breath across her face she could also feel his heart beating against her chest. She knew if she didn't get off soon he would be sure to make her get off even though she didn't want to.

There was silence for a few seconds neither wanted to break the silence but it was getting to much for Booth having a hot scientist lying on top of him.

"Ahh... You comfy there or something Bones" he said sarcastically

"Yes Booth I was just thinking that your muscles are very well formed and shaped nicely"

"Thank you Temperance your not to bad your self"

"Thankyou also Booth but I would have to say your muscles have better definition than mine"

"Well umm.. Thanks again" Booth couldn't help slightly blushing.

Before Booth could say anything else she slid her body down so that her head was resting on his chest and her body was wedged between his body and the couch.

"ahh... Umm Bones..."

"Shh Booth I'm trying to listed to your heart beat please relax so I can get an accurate result"

—

They had been lying in that position for almost and hour now in almost complete silence both lost in their own thought. Booth was very deep in thought when he was interrupted by the quiets sound of his partner snoring almost like a little purr. He checked his watch an it was 3 in the morning so he decided not to wake his sleeping partner she needed the sleep and he loved having her there like this and not running away like she always did. The storm seemed to be getting worse by the hour and he wondered what damage it had done so far. In the back of his mind he wished it would never end so he could stay here with his partner forever.

Brennan awoke first she opened her eyes confused to where she was and who she was sleeping on she soon released the situation and smiles to herself for once she wasn't running and trying to hide away or keep this amazing man out she realized how much she loved this and wanted it to happen again she thought it must still be late or just very early in the morning because she couldn't see a thing it was still pitch black.

She rested her head back down on her partners muscly chest and closed her eyes and was soon off to sleep again.

A few hours later Booth woke up feeling cold when he tried to role over he realized something was pinning him down and it was his partner. It looked like he wasn't the only cold one she was shivering while fast asleep. Booth turned his head from side to side looking for some blankets that might be just in reach to chuck over them after a few seconds of looking he found the blanket underneath them. He really didn't want to wake his partner so he got up very slowly and as he was getting up he was lifting her off the couch, when he finally got onto hi feet with the woman of his dreams in his arms and with one foot he flicked the blankets to the en of the couch and gently eased them both back onto to couch and pulled the blanket over them.

Brennan had woken up at the same time as Booth when he realized he was cold and saw her shivering she had felt him pick her up and gently put her back on the couch.

Just as Booth was getting comfy again with the warm blanket on top of him he heard Brennan say 'thank you'

"What for" he whispered in her ear

"For doing what you just did you are a very kind man"

"Thank you Bones are you still tired coz I don't know what time it is and it still seems to be pretty dark"

She just nodded against his chest

"Would you like me to carry you to your bed for the rest of the night"

"No!"

"Ok sorry you I know you can't walk yourself but you seem very sleepy and I would be more than happy to move you "

"Booth I don't want to move I am very happy here, I am now warm and quite comfortable but that's if you want me to stay because if not I will remove myself"

"No Bones I don't want you to move I just thought you would be more happy in your own bed"

"Well you are right Booth I would be happy in my own bed.."

"Ok I guess I'll find you a light" he said rather sadly

"Booth I would only want to move back there if you came with me"

"Ok why?"

"I don't know I just feel very happy being in your arms"

"Me too. Are you still tired?"

"No not really but I do have a sore back but I don't know why I had a very good sleep"

"Here how about I give it a rub for you"

"Are you sure Booth you don't have to"

"It's fine as long as I get one back"

"Sure. What are you doing?"

"I need something to rub into it to help do you have anything I can grab"

"Yeah in the bathroom cupboard o have some deep heat. Booth sit down I will grab it I know where it is"

"Bones just sit tell me which cupboard"

"the one on the left hand side of the mirror, it's in a tube to the right third shelf down"

"Thanks I'll be right back"

Booth had been in the bathroom for about five minutes now so Brennan decided to head down and help him. She placed both her hands on the hallway walls and started down the hall way in the dark. Suddenly she bumped into something hard then the something grabbed her to keep her balance but they both went flying to the floor with Booth on top this time

"Bones what are you doing you could have hurt yourself"

"Booth I'm fine and I was coming to help you cause you were taking a long time"

"Do you know how many cupboards you have in the left side of you mirror I had to go through them all to find the deep heat"

"Sorry Booth but I did say I would go and get it myself but you insisted on getting it"

"Bones am I squishing you?"

"No"

"What about now?"

He gently put more weight on her.

"No"

Again he put more weight on her, now there faces were that close there noses were touching.

"And what about now"

"No but this floor is quite cold and I wouldn't mind getting off it"

"Oh really and what if I dint let you up"

"Well then I would have to role you over like this"

And she flipped them  
both over in one swift move and was about to get up when Booth put his arms around her waist an flipped them back over she was pinned to the ground once again.

"Now what are you gonna do Bones"

"I don't know Booth"

And with that he pulled them both back up to there feet. He spun her around so her back was now against his chest then he looped his arms around her waist again and started to lead her to wards the lounge room to his surprise she didn't even protest just walk along in front of him.

—

Booth hoped on the couch first flung his legs up so he was lying down with his head rested against the armrest.

"Booth would you like me on the floor in front of you do this massage?"

"No bones just lye down with your head on my chest and your back straight"

"Ok is this right?"

"Yes that's fine"

He placed his big hands on her back an started to rub gentle circles through the thin fabric of her sweat shirt. He found a big knot and started to work it out he could her her quietly moan in pleasure once he got that knot out he found more and gently rubbed them out after about half an hour of rubbing out her big knots he cautiously ran one of his hands down her back and slid it up under the edge of her sweat shirt and moved his large fingers in small circles on her lower bak not sure if he sould move up higher he didn't. She could feel his hesitation and knew he wanted to go higher but not sure if she would let him she tugged her shirt up higher to her shoulders giving him permission to go higher. He slowly ran his hand up and down her spin her back arched in pleasure. He started to get stronger pushing his fingers into her sore muscles one hand on each side of her spin he push his hands together across her back. When his hands finally stopped tickling her back with his soft touches she groaned in displeasure she thought he had finished when she felt something cold on her back he started to kneed in the deep heat only with gentle touches placing his palms on her bare back and running them up and down her back while his fingernails gently ran across he back.

"Thank you very much Booth I have never had a massage like that and it felt very good"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Bones"

"Would yo be happy for me to give you a massage now?"

"That would be great!"

She pulled herself off of his body and Booth stood up he started to sit on the ground in front of the couch but felt Brennan's hand on his arm to stop him.

"Booth would you please remove your shirt?"

"Umm... Yeah sure Bones"

He pulled his shirt up over his head and sat it on the ground so he knew where to find it. He started to sit on the ground again but felt his partners hand on his arm yet again to stop him.

"Bones I need to sit sown I'm not standing while you give me a massage"

"I don't want to to stand please lie on your stomach on the couch"

"Umm ok"

He plopped his body down on the couch like she said and tilted his head to the right. He could hear her moving around then unexpectedly she put one of her legs on each side of his body and gently sat on his lower back. She started by rubbing his shoulders and loosing the muscles then move her hands down his back with her thumbs she rubbed his knots and he made noises of pleasure that she could barley hear so she pushed hard she wanted to hear him when finally she had the right amount of pressure on one of his knots he let out an 'ahh' which made her happy she knew he was enjoying it now so she started to rub gentle again. She leans forward with her stomach and breasts against his back she whispered in his ear.

"Did you like that Booth"

"Yes Bones it was very nice thank you"

"I'm not finished yet Booth I was just giving you a break I hope you like my next technique"

"Bones that was a great massage t  
you don't have to do anymore I'm satisfied"

"Please it would make me happy"

Realizing she had jut use what he had said to her earlier he didn't argue.

"Ok sure Bones but you can stop when you want alright"

He felt her grab his hand an tug him back down to the couch once sitting on the couch she asked him to lie on his back.

"Bones I don't understand why I need to lie on my back it I'm getting a.."

She pushed him onto his back lying on top of him she lowered her mouth next to his ear and whispered into it.

"Your back is not the only spit that could do with a massage your whole body feels pretty tense under mine"

And with that she sat up so she was sitting on his lower stomach with a leg on each side of his muscly body. Once she was comfortable she slide her hands um over his well formed abs to his chest she cod feel his start to tense under her hands and she drew little circles.

"Booth just relax this is meant to be relaxing. Close your eyes it will help" 


End file.
